


Angels are kinky (sometimes)

by RoseNox98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas never slept with April, First Time, Kisses, M/M, Wing Kink, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas? What is up with the fresh out of the bath look?"</p><p>The Angel tilted his head to the side. "I was showering when you called. Out of all the facets of humanity I have tried so far, I have found it to be one of the most enjoyable."</p><p>Dean's mind blanked at that, and the first thought he had when it came back online was that he could think of a few more 'facets of humanity' that would be more enjoyable than a shower if Cas would let him touch him.</p><p>Then he noticed the lack of white cuffs peeking out from under the sleeves, and his eyes dropped down to Cas' legs.</p><p>His, smooth, bare legs.</p><p>Dean felt his mouth go dry.</p><p>"Cas, what do you have on under your coat?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels are kinky (sometimes)

When Dean prayed to Cas, he did not, under any circumstances, think he would show up so fast as he always did.

It was the first case that he and Sammy had found after he'd been fully cleansed of the Mark, and they were at a standstill.

With Sammy at the closest library, and Dean's own research turning up a big pile of nothing, he'd called Cas.

He had hardly gotten the name out before Cas was there, hair wet but no less ruffled, tan coat buttoned down the front.

Dean blinked the question about the case forgotten.

"Cas? What is up with the fresh out of the bath look?"

The Angel tilted his head to the side. "I was showering when you called. Out of all the facets of humanity I have tried so far, I have found it to be one of the most enjoyable."

Dean's mind blanked at that, and the first thought he had when it came back online was that he could think of a few more 'facets of humanity' that would be far more enjoyable than a shower if Cas would let him touch him.

Then he noticed the lack of white cuffs peeking out from under the sleeves, and his eyes dropped down to Cas' legs.

His, smooth, bare legs.

Dean felt his mouth go dry.

"Cas, what do you have on under your coat?"

He tentatively looked up at his boyfriend, mouth going dry when Cas met his eyes.

"Nothing, Dean."

Dean felt his blood go hot and start to rush south.

Castiel tilted his head a little more, watching how Dean's eyes blew wide and a dark flush spread over his cheeks.

He made a pointed glance at Dean's groin, and blushed himself at the clear sign of his arousal.

Dean stepped closer, tangling his fingers with the Angel's.

"Cas, if you stay here like that I don't know what I'll do."

Licking his lips, Castiel pressed a little closer.

"Do you want to touch me, Dean Winchester?" he asked lowly.

Dean looked upwards for strength, then back down. "Yeah, Cas."

"Then do it Dean. I am not a blushing virgin; I want you to touch me."

The hunter's hands settled at the Angels hips, running up his sides.

Castiel shivered, feeling the way his body reacted.

Dean’s hands were warm through the fabric of his coat, and his cheeks heated.

Dean watched for any sign of discomfort, and when he brought his hands back down Cas whimpered.

Green eyes dropped down, and he smirked at the sight of the tent in the front of the coat.

He met Cas' gaze, and cupped him.

Cas gasped, eyes going wide, and pushed back into Dean's palm.

"Like that?" Dean asked, voice pitched low as he rubbed against him.

Cas' breath came out as harsh shudder.  
"Y-yes, Dean. More, p-please."

Smiling down at him, Dean moved his hand away, bringing both up to undo the buttons that kept Cas' body hidden from him.

Cas whined at the loss, pressing his hips into Dean's to get some pressure back.

Dean groaned, and had to push Cas back to finish getting him undressed.

When he finally got the coat pushed off his shoulders, he took a step back, looking him over.

Cas was smaller than his clothes let on, all lean muscle, and Dean hummed in approval.

He let his eyes look to where Cas was hard, and had to bite at his lips to keep from moaning.

Cas shifted, feeling like Dean was looking at his true form instead of his vessel. A strange feeling went through him, and he realized that he was feeling shy.

Dean opened his mouth, but it had gone dry. Seeing that the silence was making Cas uncomfortable, he leaned down and kissed him again, hard.

Cas made a surprised sound, and let his hands fist in Dean's shirt, feeling a little under-dressed.

He tugged at the cloth, getting the over shirt off his shoulders before digging his hands under Deans tee.

Dean pressed Cas Back at the feel of hands on his skin, stopping when the angel’s calves bumped into the side of the bed.

Pulling away from Dean, Cas climbed back on the bed. Dean made to follow, but stopped when Cas held his hand up.

"Do not even think about getting on the bed while dressed Dean Winchester."

Swallowing hard, Dean had to tamp down the want long enough to strip.

Cas licked his lips as he watched him, legs falling open easily when Dean climbed on the bed.

His braced himself on his elbows over Cas, arms on either side of his head, and lowered his hips until they touched.

Blue eyes closed, and he rolled his hips up with a moan.

Dean bit down on his lip, holding back from just outright humping the angel.

Surely that was a smiteable offence.

When Cas looped a surprisingly smooth leg over his hip and pushed, all thoughts of holding back left.

He shamelessly pressed against Cas, grinding against him hard, and took pleasure in how the angel’s body locked up, a strangled sound leaving his lips. "D-dean, please, I need more!"

Who knew Cas would be a pushy bottom? Dean never would have thought that the forty thousand year old virgin would be so bold.

Then again, he was the one in bed with a very naked, very male Angel of the Lord.

Cas made a little, pitiful, sound in the back of his throat, reminding Dean that they were kind of in the middle of something fan-freaking-tastic.

Remembering that Cas had asked-no, begged- him for more, Dean reached between them, fisting their cocks together in a tight grip.

Castiel's back arched, head thrown back against the dingy motel pillow, and Dean could not hold back from butting down on the expanse of exposed skin.

Cas moaned even louder, and the ripping sound filled the air. The room got dark, and Dean jumped when something soft touched his back.

He looked to the side and saw a wall of feathers that looked like they had been dipped in an oil slick, the glossy surface shining with all the colors even in the low light.

He looked up and saw that they were massive, held out to the side to the joint could bend down just inches from the ceiling, the tips of the onyx feathers brushing over his back.

"C-Cas, are those your-" Cas opened his eyes at Dean's question, and blue eyes went wide. "You-You can see them?"

Dean just nodded, awestruck, and slipped his hand off of their cocks, reaching out to touch before stopping himself.

"Can I?"

Cas closed his eyes and nodded, and Dean reached down, running the tips of his fingers over the strong feathers.

Cas bit his lip. His brothers and sisters had told him of how good it felt to have your mate groom your feathers, but their stories were nothing like this. It felt like Dean was touching his very Grace

He held back the pleasured moans he wanted to make until Dean ran his palms over where wing met back, thrum hitting his oil gland.

Dean wanted to jerk his hand away when a thick, sweet smelling golden oil seeped over his fingers, but Cas screamed out his name, and when Dean saw the pretty red flush on his cheeks and down his chest, he brushed over the hard spot again, rubbing it until Cas was sobbing with pleasure, broken pleas falling from his swollen lips like sinful prayers.

"Dean, please, more." He didn't even think about it before he brought his other hand up to the opposite wing, finding the twin nub and pressing down hard. Cas bucked up under him; cock as hard as iron when it rubbed against his thigh.

The warm oil coated his hand, and Dean could not resist raising a hand to his lips for a taste.

Cas cried out at the sight, voice wreaked, and fisted a hand in Dean's hair, pulling him down for a hard kiss.

Dean licked into his mouth, and Cas moaned at the taste of himself on Dean's lips.

With both hands buried in Castiel's wings, Dean ground against him.

Cas shuddered, body tensing.

He could feel the bond forming, and he knew that Dean would be pissed if he did not tell him what this meant to an angel.

A hand in the center of his chest stopped Dean, and he pushed him back. "Dean, Dean, stop!"

Dean pulled back, looking at Cas with nearly black eyes.

"What is it, did I hurt you?"

Cas shook his head, body trembling with the exertion of prolonging the completion of the bond. Already he could feel himself where he was wet and open, waiting, wanting, for Dean to claim him body mind and soul.

"I am find, I assure you. If we continue Dean, we will be tied together for eternity, married in the eyes of Heaven."

Dean blinked at him. "So if we have sex, you are mine? Forever?"

At Castiel's nod, Dean grinned at him. "I got to be honest, Cas, I am not seeing a downside."

Warmth filled Castiel's chest, but he had to make sure.

"Angel's mate for life Dean, and if we do this, you can never have another."

Angel's could only be killed by two things: an Angel blade, and the betrayal of their true mate.

"Alright. Sex with you and only you forever, still not seeing the downside, babe."

Cas beamed up at him. "Okay."

His hand moved over Dean's chest, up over the curve of his shoulder. He let it slid down just enough to fit it over the handprint he had left on him when he had pulled him out of Hell.

Dean hissed in a sharp breath, feeling a surge of love and devotion from the Angel. Brought to the edge of tears from the intensity of it all, he leaned down and returned the feelings in the only way he could. He kissed Cas slowly, taking his time, and when he reached over to the nightstand for the lube, Cas stopped him.

"None of that is needed Dean. I am ready."

As if to prove that, he canted his hips up, trying to bare himself to Dean.

Dean's brow frowned; he reached his hand down to see what he meant.

Teasing passed his balls, he rubbed over his hole, eyes wide in surprise.

"Cas?" he questioned when he found him already dripping wet and open. Had Cas done this in the shower?

He hadn't realized that he had said it out loud until Cas laughed.

"No, Angels can open to receive their mates, much like a human woman can. The fact that happened at all is proof that our bond is true."

Humbled that the Angel had picked him, he understood why Cas had never had sex before.

Wanting it to be as good as he could make it, he pushed two fingers inside his hot, wet hole, rubbing until he found his prostate.

Cas cried out, the feeling very much like when Dean was stimulating his oil glands.

Dean took his time, and when four fingers were moving in and out with ease, and Cas was sobbing out pleas for Dean to just fuck him already, he gave in to what his body wanted.

Digging his hand back into the angel's wing, he slicked himself up with the sweet golden oil, cock so hard it almost hurt.

He pressed the head of his cock to Castiel's entrance, and met his eyes before he pushed in with one smooth glide.

Cas went taught, the sound he made holding a faint hint of his real voice, the one he could never use less he shatter Dean's eardrums.

Dean shuddered, eyes closed tight at the feel of Cas so wet and tight around him.

He stayed still until Cas was writhing, nudging his hips up and making the sweetest sounds.

Cas moaned like a porn star when Dean pulled back, legs wrapping around his waist to keep him in place.

Chuckling, Dean pushed back in hard, loving how it made Cas arch off the bed.

Setting a fast but steady pace, Dean reduced Castiel to a flushed, babbling mess, great black wings trembling with every touch.

After pinching his nipples to hard, red little nubs, Dean leaned down and kissed him, hands going back to Castiel's wings, carding through the sturdy feathers to get to those glands.

Cas sighed, feeling another facet of their bond snap into place.

When Dean found what he was looking for he was rewarded with a fresh gush of oil.

He used a newly slick hand to the angel's cock, pumping him in a lose fist.

Fisting a hand in Dean's hair, he pulled his head down, baring his neck to Dean.

"Mark me Dean; claim me like I claimed you."

As if to show him what he meant, Cas pressed against the handprint again, sending a white hot bolt of searing pleasure through Dean's body.

Hips jerking in response, Dean bit down hard where the Angel's neck met his shoulder, easily breaking the skin and making his claim.

A tiny bit of blue-white Grace seeped out of the wound, but Cas just tossed his head back, screaming his pleasure as he found release for the first time, Cumming hot and sticky over Dean's hand.

The hunter followed a moment later, sealing their bond as he filled the angel, Cas holding him as he shook through it. When he was done Cas pulled him down, Dean going willingly when he realized that putting his full weight on Cas would not hurt him.

Panting against Castiel's shoulder, he licked over the wound, feeling Cas slowly lower his legs from around his waist.

It took more than a few minutes for Dean to regain at least a tiny bit of control over his breathing. He was pleased to note that Cas was also panting, breathing fast and shallow, and that he could feel his heart-strong and steady-pounding against his chest.

He lifted his head, not caring that his hands were wet and messy as he cupped Castiel's face, lips pressing tenderly to the Angel's eyelids, cheeks, nose, and finally mouth.

Energy gone, Dean pulled out of Castiel's warm body and rolled over on his side, humming when Cas curled up against him, the Angel making a sound the highly resembled a purr deep in his chest.

The great black wings had vanished, and Dean was sad to see then go, hopping That Cas would bring them out to play again soon.

"Cas, I-" He tried to say it, but the words would not come out. But, they did not have to.

Cas took his hand, raising it to his lips.

Rasping a kiss across each knuckle, he smiled.

"I love you, too, Dean. So much more than you know."

Dean's last thought before sleep claimed him was that he had never been happier.

\----------------------------------------

When Sam came into the room after a long night of result less research, he was a little shocked to see a thankfully covered Dean and Cas curled up together.

Dean's arm was around the Angel's waist, Castiel's head pillowed on his shoulder, the little smile on his lips matching Dean's.

Avoiding looking at the other bed-he had seen enough of Dean to last a life time thank you very much and he was not going to risk getting an eyeful again should the blanket slip- Sam grabbed his duffle and left, thinking about how he now owed Charlie fifty bucks.


End file.
